demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Alton Knightstrider
Alton Knightstrider (Guildmaster, Gryphon Wing) was originally considered a wandering mage, Alton often spent most of his time roaming the region's, looking for anything that would give him adventure or excitement at times, or at the very least, reward money to have food for another day. One day during his mission, he encountered a person who called herself Moune Sutou, who he helped out when she asked for assistance in a task. After the two spoke for an entire day, it was then that she offered Alton a spot in her guild, making him the newest member there, while at the same time, he was given an offer to join the saviors as well. He decided to become semi-active for each of the groups, every few months going to each group to help out or going if it's an emergency. He eventually rose above the ranks, proving himself capable of being the Guildmaster, a title that gave him more credibility to his name. But years to come he also became one of the members of the council. Personality In his early childhood, Alton had been kept close to his home, often not allowed to wonder off by himself unless he was with his cousin's. He was seen to be a child of pure innocence, not often caring whether or not he had many friends, but only caring about what the next fun activity he could do with the people around him. As he grew up, people started to disappear from his life, his family found new work in another region, the friends he made all had magic and began to join guild's, leaving Alton alone as it began to slowly make him feel sad and depressed. However, the change started after he discovered that he too had magic abilities, and it gave him new meaning as he began to train in order to gain mastery of his new abilities. The years flew by since Alton began his training, from the small young child, emerged a confident and courageous man who was not afraid to take risks when it came to anything in his way. Despite this change in attitude, he still kept his gentle and caring demeanor, always making sure that people weren't in any danger and trying to do the right thing. Though one certain incident in his life caused him to go from easy-going to becoming serious at times. Wanting to make sure that he could lead when the need arrived for it. In his heart, he had a sliver of doubt that no matter how much he tried, he would never be able to compete with those that have lust for real power. It has been seen that at times, Alton has much control over his emotion's, but when something severe happens to upset him: All hell breaks loose. The once tempered person becomes a fit of fury and rage as his anger knows no bounds, often making him go out and try to defeat the thing that caused him pain in the first place. When he is in his Kitsune Form, he shows to try and keep a tighter control over his emotions, otherwise, he would go on a rampage that could level an entire town without him even trying. Another testament to his anger is shown when he was able to block off a giant's attack on him with only his bare hand, showing a sudden increase in strength with his anger. History Alton Knightstride was born in the city of Gallowstown, located in the region of Gallows Island, known for being one of the most less depending magical countries by far. During his childhood, Alton often was shown to be a secluded child, never often having much contact outside due to the fact his parents believed it was best for him to stay home where no danger could hurt him. Over the years, all he could ever do was look at the other children playing, having fun, and learning that they all had a magic inside of him. One day a younger kid had arrived in the village, who passed out as his parents took him in, and healed him back to health. After a few months, Alton's parents decided to adopt Maeda Fanalis and raise him as his own. Eventually he soon discovered that he did have magical potential in his body, which was triggered by the birth of his younger sister, Laima Reyes, who somehow was born with magical potential herself. After convincing his parents, he managed to find a mentor that began to teach him a very rare magic known as Key Sync and also Take Over, something to help increase his own ability to do magic while at the same time giving him two new skills in hand. After he spent months fine tuning and finishing his training, he left the region at the tender age of 14, deciding that he needed to travel the world and explore the sights that the world had to offer. During that time, he began to recognize that people had no sense of morality for not only sentient being's, but even for living things in general, and began to wonder why things like this were allowed to happen in the first place. When he arrived at the region of Bredon, Alton met up with an interesting man, who felt the kindness that he had, and offered to train him in the ways of healing. When he trained under the man, Alton began to view the world in a different way, often healing when he can rather than fighting. Eventually after mastering his new magic, the man introduced himself as Walrod Cken, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, and the founder of the Jungle Saviours. He extended an offer to Alton to join the group and help them heal everything. After joining, Alton spent most of his time exploring Bredon, learning new spells and magic, and training himself to become better than he originally was. One day after arriving to a new village, he found himself in a battle between a new comers to the region, Acacia Busiris, who was challenging each man she could find in order to find herself a perfect husband. After the two fought, he convinced her to instead of running head first, to get to know each other a bit more. This eventually lead to them falling in love with each other and getting married. After living with each other for some time, Alton thought life would be perfect, until he was approached by a person named Moune Sutou, who saw his full potential, and invited him to join a starting guild that she and three other masters had founded. Since the time he joined Gryphon Wing, Alton rose above the ranks and had become GuildMaster after Moune Sutou went missing, often splitting his time between the Saviors and the guild due to responsibilities to both, often being known only by name. Though after becoming a guildmaster he soon was offered a place among the council members, which he accepted. Magic and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Alton has demonstrated monstrous physical application in both raw strength as well as basic hand-to-hand combat, proving an acute proficiency in the art. This is later clarified against his 7 hour skirmish with Acacia Busiris, a woman from the Harabal tribes praised for their inhuman levels of physical ability and Peter's physical demonstration during this battle filled Acacia with amorality. He was also able to deliver an uppercut to a lower classed dragon, forcing it to lose balance and stumble onto its back in an incongruous rage. It should also be noted that he managed to block a punch head on from Jinagatō Septentrion to whom of which has been showcased with the upper body strength enough to shatter a stadium arena casually made of solid granite. In most cases, whether it has been sparring or actual combat, Alton shows to have great control of not only how much strength he can put into each punch, but he also seemed to have develop a unique ability of doubling damage at the exact moment of impact, something nearly impossible to do for any fighter. Out of everyone in the guild, Alton is close to being the strongest in fighting. Expert Marksman: Alton is shown to be a powerful marksman; utilizing the Seed Shooter perfectly to the point that he has almost never missed a single shot. His marksmanship is nearly unmatched, being capable of striking a moving target- who is accelerating at high speeds- at a distance of over a mile with the wind against him. Furthermore, Alton is very fast at triggering the Seed Shooter—as he is capable of striking over six other opponents instantly when they go to aim at him. Finally, Alton capable of shooting the antennae off of an ant at fifty feet away without harming the rest of it; and he is capable of firing numerous seeds from various directions in order to overwhelm his opponent. His accuracy is seen to be even more powerful when he uses his other magic in combination with his spells, an example is when he uses Kitsune Magic along with his shooting, by his eyes becoming more sharper than usual, his aim not only goes beyond, but it even can increase the damage. Expert Swordsman: Alton is reasonably deadly in the art of swordsmanship; preferring swift, heavy blows above all else. Despite the heavy size of his sword, she can swing it around with one hand and at high speeds, remarking on how light it is. His swings have the potential to split the very earth with each swing, bringing mass devastation to every direction that the weapon lands. Alton specializes in mid-range and melee attacks, preferring speed to power and endurance. This was a result of the training that he underwent, which sacrificed the flexibility of a wide range of abilities for raw speed; despite this, he is extremely powerful with his weapon, and his blows are said to land in the blink of an eye. Each of his attacks is a fatal blow that needs to be blocked or dodged. Enhanced Strength: Alton possesses phenomenal strength and superior hand-eye coordination, and can break free from almost any attack that binds him and prevents him from moving. He is strong enough to break an enormous tree in half; and he can upturn huge portions of rock floor with a single strike at the ground with his sword. Alton also has enough power to break diamond with his bare hands, and break through diamond. Alton's feats of strength are as simple as carrying around his sword on his back, as it is a blade as tall as he is, and possessed of considerable weight, yet Alton is capable of wielding it with one hand. One simple swing of this sword is enough to create powerful shockwaves of air, similar to his punches that produce similar Enhanced Speed: Alton possesses mind-blowing speed which can be considered almost unsurpassed; his speed enables him to jump to the top of lamp posts with ease and leap from rooftop to rooftop. He can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Alton moves at such a speed that his foes more often than not can't register his movements, until he's made them; he's also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if he's assaulted from behind. Another testament to his speed is that is able to move in short bursts of speeds, leaving behind an after image of sorts that can actually take physical form to cause the impact of any attack done to them to be hit by the after-image instead. Enhanced Durability: Alton's physical and mental durability and stamina is truly mind-boggling; capable of withstanding nearly any and all onslaughts thrown in his direction. His durability enables him rise from attack after attack after attack on numerous occasions, more often than not surprising and confounding his foe, striking fear into their hearts. He can smash several barriers of magical energy with his fist without showing any sign of pain or injury. He can smash several magical barriers and nigh-indestructible gems with his fist without showing any sign of pain or injury; having rarely been crippled, nor has he displayed any serious injuries. Gaia's Blood(生血の地球 (ガイア・ブラッド), Gaiasu Buraddo lit. Lifeblood of the Earth'): Gaia's Blood is extremely' versatile; focusing on utilizing multiple abilities that can have a different result on the body of the user's target; while at the same time, they have an assortment of wild plants and herbs with different forms of medicine they can use in any given moment—it is described as the "fury and kindness of the earth wrapped in a single package". However, it's main use is to serve as a healing magic—one akin to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. When using it, the user uses Gaia's Blood to focus a healing plant on their hands, touching the target; grabbing a hold of the body area where wounds have been inflicted, as the healing plant generates life energy, which flows into an open wound upon the target. This life energy flows into the target's system to purge it of all wounds; but the time of healing varies from person to person—and even the severity of the target's wounds. However, since the user is using their own magical power to fuel Gaia's Blood, that means that they are technically putting their own health at risk. Gaia's Blood also grants the user the ability to automatically revive from being knocked as long as the status in effect. However, the user can use it on others than themselves; as they can use it to revive an ally from being knocked out with their health and stamina revitalized. Peter's arsenal includes multiple types of seeds that he not only discovered, but was given to by the Founder of the group as a gesture of good will. Spells Deterge (清める, Kiyomeru): Deterge is a standard spell of Gaia's Blood; however, it is also one of the most effective and potent healing spells that the magic itself is in possession of. It begins by the user releasing the blackish-brown blood onto their own body, slowy adding it to each part of their body, as they appear to slowly transform into a living blood cell; this itself is negative energy. As the negative energy manifests itself, the user touches it, as it began to become absorbed into the user's body, causing a unique reaction to occur as the negative energy, when touched by the user, is absorbed into their blood-coated skin, as it begins to become purified. It is considered to be one of the greatest healing spells to ever exist—it is even possibly capable of purifying the demonic poison of eternano, as well as the Colstone's. Confrontation Triumphant Armor (臨凱装, Ringaisō): The Confrontation Triumphant Armor is one of the most common spells that Gaia's Blood possesses; it is known to be a great offensive as well as a defensive spell. The spell begins by the user calling forth the blood upward, slowly covering both the arms as the user alters it in a very precise way to begin slowly absorbing the Eternano found in the trees and in the air around them as it begins to grow more and more over their body. Eventually after absorbing quite a significant amount of Eternano, the user's body becomes an entire cloak of protective armor that serves greatly in not only offensive, but defensive capabilities as well. It has been seen that the spell is able to counter against Caster Magic and Lost Magic's without them being able to penetrate their armor easily. Accel Growth (速生, Sokusei): One of the main spells used for this magic that connects entirely with the special Seeds of Disarray (実頓狂 Mitonkyou), a marvel found by Walrod Cken, who discovered that the magic actually connected with the seeds as they grew almost instantly. Walrod was seen to be able to channel the blood straight into the seeds, often causing them to grow instantly, and each seed was different so the ability of it varied. In that way, Accel Growth is shown to be highly versatile; and for those who rank in the higher tiers of Gaia's Blood; Accel Growth is their main method of combat. These seeds are grown in various methods which are highly diverse—some grow upon command, others grow in the presence of an oncoming target, while others are capable of growing in mid-air. These seeds also have varying ranges and effects, even those not normally attributed to plants and seeds, such as one capable of piercing opponents, another being able to explode, while another is shown to release a shock wave. Currently, there are only thirteen seeds; however, more are slowly being discovered—and all possess various effects. Reaper Change (刈り成, Karisei): When the user surrounds the object with the brown-black blood, it slow begins to merge it with different kinds of nutrients and bacteria inside of it, slowly transforming the blade itself into an animated creature, depending on the kind of weapon or object the user surrounds; provoking the changing inorganic objects, no matter what they are, into living organisms. This is a rather simple process to analyze and break down; first, the user touches the object they wish to convert with their hand, focusing life energy; which flows into the object and causes the atoms the object is composed of to convert into reishi, which then compresses and morphs the object of choice into a living organism of the user's choice; though it is easiest to convert objects into the living organism they most resemble. For example; a sword can be turned into a snake, a bullet into a beetle and so on. The user frequently produces small life forms (frogs, snakes, flies) and plants that they have absolute control over. When any of these are attacked indiscriminately, the creation will not be harmed, and instead the attacker receives the amount of pain they would have inflicted. Kitsune Magic(きつね魔法, Kitsune Mahō): Is a very rare Caster Magic that deals with manipulating one's own energy to generate a form of fire with the concept of the Kitsune to manifest it. Unlike some people, Peter is able to control the flames to a fine point, not needing to manifest them out of his body, but rather keeps it through his body, except when he physically manifest's any kind of weapon. Thought the risk with using this magic is that the concept for it often comes with instincts as well, making it hard to keep in control due to the natural impulses that present itself with Peter. When he trigger's the magic, his entire person goes through what is seen to be an event of transformation as his armor and other items become enveloped with the fire as they change in a certain way. Along with this change, his body takes on new characteristic's as his head develops fur, making his hair grow longer down his back as nine tail's sprout put from his backside along with ears on his head. Category:Caster Category:Guildmasters Category:Male Characters Category:NPC